The Wolf's Quest
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: a songfic oneshot of Mike, a young wolf, who was kicked out of his home and is in search for a destiny. the songs of Balto 2 Wolf Quest


A wolf woke up and went to see his father, the pack leader, he saw his father talking to Scar. He listened and heard it. His father told Scar to get rid of the young wolf. He was shaking now. He ran and pack members followed him. They growled with an evil hint of death in the deep growls.

He ran through the black forest and he looked back and saw them. They were coming. He started to run again. He ran and ran. He began to cry at the fact his own step-father wanted him gone. He ran and ran. He started to see some light. He ran to the end of the forest.

A wolf with black and white fur. He had emerald green eyes and he was running from his pack. He was being driven out of his own home. He ran and ran and didn't notice he crossed the border line. He just kept running. He ran and ran hoping to find a place to stay and hopefully be safe.

The young wolf saw a cave and when to sleep after a long run. He awoke to the sound of a chant. He started to venture deeper into the cave. He stood on a weak surface and he fell. He got up and a water drop, fell on his nose. He looked and saw a mist. He followed it and saw a little brown mouse. He was messing with a bunch of crystals.

"Praise for the high tide, Praise for these a side, Praise for the sun at high noon, Praise for the lightning, Praise for the singing, Praise the father sun, And sister moon, Praise for the red dawn, Grass that we walk upon, Praise for the river's whispered for the wind brother, Praise for the earth the father sun, And sister moon. Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya, Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya,"

The young wolves howled along and was happy to use his voice. He howled along as the mouse chanted. Then the mouse stopped.

"Your howls were lovely," the little brown mouse said.

"Thank you," the wolf said.

"I'm Muru," the mouse said.

"I'm Mike," the wolf said.

"Well, let me tell you something…" Muru started.

"What?" Mike asked and sat down to listen.

"How about a history lesson?" Muru said.

"Sure," Mike said.

"When every creature in the world is born, a spirit stands beside them," Muru said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"To light their way through the long dark night and sing them songs to guide them," Muru said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Cause each of us has a destiny that sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me, but the journey begins in the heart…." Muru said.

"_You must go to the east, go to the west_

_The road is rocky and the way is far_

_It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest_

_If you want to know…. Who you really are_

_There are voices all around you _

_To comfort and to guide you_

_Father and teachers, powerful creatures_

_And the voice that sings inside you_," Muru sang.

"_Or you can turn back around_

_"Run along home_," the Bear spirit sang. Mike dodged the voice's rage.

"_Back to the place where your friends are_," Muru and the Bear spirit sang. Mike looks away and whispers" I have no friends."

"_Perhaps that is best, you need the rest_," Muru sang.

"_Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?_" the Fox spirit sang.

"I do! I have to know the truth!" Mike growled at the spirit.

"_Unless you want to know, You truly want to know, Unless you want to know, Who you really are_," Muru and the Bear spirit sang.

"Who I really am? What do you mean?" Mike repeated.

"_Who are you,_

_Who are you,_

_Who are you,_

_Who are you, _

_Who are you,_

_Who are you,_

_Who are you, Who are you?_" Muru sang.

"Muru, are you my spirit guide?" Mike asked. No reply.

"Muru? Muru? Are you there?" Mike said. No a sound from the little mouse.

"MURU!" Mike shouted. Still no reply.

The little mouse had faded into the darkness. He left the cave and didn't looked at the wall. On the wall was the mouse Muru. He ended up coming out seeing the morning sun. He turned back towards the cave and the sound of the chant was gone. He knew he had to find his destiny. He looked towards the ocean. That is where the voice told him to go. He ran towards the big, deep, blue ocean.

He ran into another pack's territory. He looked and found the scent marker. He was in fear. Some of his old pack scent was there. He looked around and he saw a pack. He ran through them. They saw him and followed him. A wolf remembered him and went faster to catch him. He looked behind him and Scar from the old pack was gaining speed. Then he saw Aniu, the white wolf. He wanted to leave this land.

Then he ran into a elderly wolf and he stood in front of him. Then the others stopped. Mike hid behind the big wolf and was scared that if Scar got his paws on him he would be food. The elderly wolf looked at him and he knew that he was safe by this big wolf. He stayed close as he lead him to the cliff near by.

He looked at the wolves behind him and Scar was waiting. Then Mike ran towards him and attacked. Then Scar bit him. The elderly wolf looked at the young wolf and watched the fight rage on. Mike scratch Scar and Scar bit harder into his leg. Mike was tired of this. He went and pushed Scar off him. He panted and looked proud that he had beaten an old enemy.

"Now, young one, come with me," the elderly wolf said.

"Okay," Mike said.

"Who are you?" the elder asked.

"Mike. I'm from the North pack. The wolf I fought was Scar an old enemy who was supposed to kill me, but I ran from the pack that day so he never got to," Mike said.

"He came to us and asked if we had you with us. We didn't and he said he would stay till he knew for sure. Now that you are here the pack will live," the old wolf said.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"Nava," Nava said.

"What do you mean? That the pack will live now that I'm here?" Mike asked.

"You will help us," Nava said.

"What about Scar?" Mike asked.

"Scar is afraid of change. He would rather face starvation then leave the land he thinks is ours….." Nava began.

_"This world through which we wander is wonderful and strange. The only truth we can really know, is that everything will change," _Nava said. Mike listened carefully.

"I believe that," Mike said.

**_Like the rain that fills the ocean_**

**_Like the storm that shakes the pine_**

_"We are all apart of the Grand Design," _Nava sang. Mike looked up to the sky.

_"This as been our home forever! This is where the pack belongs!" _Scar sang.

_"We were born beside this river and we fill the nights with songs," _the pack sang. One wolf howled louder than all of them.

_"AORHHHHH!" _the pack howled.

_"We must fight for what belongs to us, what is yours and what is mine," _the pack sang.

"_We are all the masters of our own design,"_Scar sang.

_**The land no more belongs to us**_

_**Than the eagle owns the sky**_

_"We most fight for our survival, if we don't we'll surely die," _the pack sang.

_"We are one with what surrounds us, brother to all we see," _Nava sang.

"We are?" Mike said. Nava nodded.

"Yes Mike, we are," Nava said.

"Do you think it will stay that way?" Mike asked. Nava nodded once more.

"I believe that," Nava said.

_**Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya**_

_**Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya**_

_"We are wolves we take what we need, to stay alive and free," _Scar sang.

_"AORHHHHH!" _the pack howled.

_"The one thing we will surely learn, as we walk the path of time… No one can ever rise above," _the pack sang.

_"We are wolves the masters of!" _Scar sang.

_"We are all apart of the Grand Design," _Nava sang.

"Wow. All of us are apart of the Grand Design," Mike said.

"Yes. We are," Nava said and began to leave the cliff.

"Wait for me!" Mike said.

"You will lead the pack to a great home. I have faith in you," Nava said.

"Thank you. I'll do my best," Mike said.

"Good. They need to know that you are strong to lead them," Nava said.

He went with the elder wolf and slept with him to stay safe.

He went for a walk. He looked and saw ice coming together like a bridge. He went back to Nava and he told him. They got the pack together and Mike lead them a cross the ice.

"No!" Scar said and pulled Mike on to a piece of ice.

"I will kill you! This land is ours! We shouldn't run!" Scar said and attacked Mike.

Mike fought back. He started to run a cross the ice to catch up before it was too late. Scar fell in the water and was about to be crushed. Mike pulled him on to the ice. Scar looked him and he said sorry. They ran. They jumped. Scar made it, but Mike didn't.

He slipped and now a piece of ice was coming. The wolves grabbed him and pulled him just in time. Nava was on the shore.

"Nava! Come with us!" Mike shouted.

"I can't! I will watch you lead them! Lead with pride! Allow me to know i can rest with peace!" Nava shouted back.

Mike looked at him and howled with the most heart stopping melody. The others joined in, with the same heart stopping tune. They let the ice carry them to their new home.

"I know you will keep them safe, young one," Nava said.

Mike looked at the others and smiled. They knew he would lead them to a safe place. Mike heard his mother soft voice singing him a song. Along with his father. He turned to his left and his mother stood. Her black and blue fur shinned. He turned to his right and saw his black and white father.

"_Somebody wants you," _His mother sang rubbing her head against him.

"_Somebody needs you," _His father sang with love.

"_Someone is searching for __your heart alone…." _His mother sang smiling at him.

"_Someone is dreaming, waiting and watching. Someone is coming to take me home," _Mike joined in standing with pride among his parents.

"_Time, it will fly like the sun through sky," _his mother sang, jumping next to him and looks at the sky as a bird flow over head.

"_And what once was hello turns to good-bye," _his father sang looking down.

"_Tomorrow is here now, sings in my ear now," _Mike sang the song ringed.

"_Child of my heart, your life is your own," _his mother sang staring into his eyes.

"_Never you fear now, your path is clear now,"_his father sang standing in front of him with pride.

"I know that now, dad," Mike whispered.

"_Someone who loves you, someone who loves you is taking you home…." _his mother sang as they faded into the wind.

Mike looked at the pack remembering when he was a puppy the song he had learned from a older, wiser wolf. Mike loved it. It reminded him of his real dad and mother. The wolf leader is his step. He remembered the song as it played in his head by the older wolf deep voice. Calming and relaxing.

:Flashback:

Mike walked with his elder to one of the highest cliffs in the valley. Mike, a puppy at the time, was very small. The elder sat.

"Why are we up here?" Mike asked.

"To learn. Learn that the wind and the Earth will lead you to a new home one day," the elder said.

"They will?" Mike asked wagging his little tail.

"Yes they will. One day," the elder said.

"When?" Mike asked.

"_There are things in life you learn and, oh in time you'll see," _he sang with a slight chuckle watching the puppy.

"Really?" asked Mike and the elder wolf nodded.

"_Cause out there somewhere, its all waiting, if you keep believing," _he sang.

"_So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright, you'll see trust me. I'll be there watching over you,"_he sang then paused and looked at Mike with a sense of pride. Then they stared down at the many animals below.

"_Just take a look through my eyes. There's a better place out there. Ohh just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you find," _he sang uncovering a small plant under a large leaf.

"_If you look through my eyes," _he sang.

"_There will be times on this journey, all you'll see is darkness," _he sang softer and Mike covered his eyes.

"_But out there somewhere, daylight finds you, if you keep believing," _he sang then the old wolf uncovered his eyes.

"_So don't __run, don't hide. It __will be alright.__ You'll__ see, trust me. I'll be there watching __over __you,"_he sang and looked at Mike again.

"_Just take a look through my eyes. There's a better place somewhere out there. Ohh just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes. You'll be amazed what you find. There's a better place. If you look through my eyes," _he sang he looked at the hiziron.

"_All the things that you can change, there's a meaning in everything," _he sang.

"_And you will find all you need. There's so much to understand," _he sang and looked at the pup once more and smiled.

"_Take a look through my eyes. Look through my eyes. There's a better place somewhere out there. Just take a look through my eyes, look through my eyes, everything changes. You'll be amazed what you find. You'll be amazed, ohh just take a look through my eyes, look through my eyes, there's a better place somewhere out there," _he sang. He showed him a baby bird.

"_Just take a look through my eyes, look through my eyes, everything changes. You'll be amazed what you'll find, you'll find a better place, if you look through my eyes. There's a better place, if you look through my eyes. There's a better place," _he sang.

"_If you look through my eyes," _he sang.

"_Take a look through my eyes….."_he sang as he ended the soft song.

"Now come. Your father will be home soon," the elder said.

"YAY!" Mike said. Once that was done he lead Mike off the cliff and down to his family.

:End of Flashback:

Mike rested knowing his elder was watching him now. A strong pack leader. A wise and strong pack leader. The leader his father would have been proud of. A leader with a compassion to keep everyone safe. That was the leader his parents wanted him to be. Not a killer or a murder. He was a kind leader. He will lead his new pack, to the promise land. A land where they will live in peace. Mike watched his pack sleep well that night. Safe and comfortable. Now he thought of the song he will tell his own children one day.

Mike look at his reflection in the water. He saw his face then he saw his step-father and growled and clawed the water. He looked at the sky and growled his step-father death will come. And he said he would be the one to bring him to his death. He glared and whispered" I'm coming for you. You will die at my paws," Mike said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Read and review. Sorry I made so many changes. The songs used in this are, without the spaces:**

**_Muru's Chant in Balto 2 Wolf's Quest_**

Link:you tube .com/watch?v=TTCru8yfo34

_**Who you really are in Balto 2 Wolf's Quest**_

Link:you tube .com/watch?v=8gkbK9xiXpg&feature=related

_**The Grand Design in Balto 2 Wolf's Quest**_

Link: you tube .com/watch?v=zIZvnrJ2YxY

_**Take you home in Credits of Balto 2 Wolf's Quest**_

Link: you tube .com/watch?v=OhcJz0RFHYk

_**Look through my eyes by Phil Collins**_

Link: you tube .com/watch?v=hQw3AoFpG7Y

* * *

Who thinks I should continue this story? Vote when you review. Yes or No.


End file.
